


First kiss

by gonattsaga



Category: Blinkende lygter | Flickering Lights (2000)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Coming of Age, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers, Tough guys, flash back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga





	First kiss

"It's okay", Peter says, like a broken mantra that he doesn't even believe himself anymore.  
  
"How the fuck is that then", Arne retorts hotly.  
  
His body is taut with tension and he moves around more than he usually does, his normal restlessness enhanced by nerves and maybe a bit of fear, Peter isn't sure. But he forces himself to be still, to counter the other boy's fidgeting instead of encouraging it by letting himself be swept up in his frantic energy. It's hard. He's usually swept up by Arne, up and away. But normally it doesn't matter. But it does now.  
  
Arne does a half-turn, fists balled up tight in his trouser pockets to keep them from... _Something. Punching walls, throwing things, reaching out_ , Peter doesn't know. He'll bet anything that Arne doesn't know either though.   
  
"Arne for fuck's sake", Peter says, aiming for harshly and almost nailing it.  
  
It could go either way, it could make Arne snap or make him calm down a bit. _Either one will do_ , Peter thinks. As long as this pent-up tension oozing from him and spilling into the space around him goes away.  
  
Arne's shoulders hunch a bit and he takes a deep breath, nods. Peter nods to, like they've struck a deal. And in a way they have, he thinks. _Now what?_  
  
"Now what?" Arne mutters.  
  
"How should I know", Peter grouses, because really, Arne isn't the only one freaking out about this, Peter is just as terrified.  
  
Arne does another little half-turn, hips first, seemingly pulled towards Peter who tries not to linger on his crotch and stares at the other boy's chest instead. The workouts have started paying off. Peter let's his gaze travel down one arm, tracing the tense muscles there. He swallows thickly.  
  
"I guess we should... Kiss... Or something", Arne says.  
  
His voice is trembling slightly, but if it weren't for that no-one could ever have guessed that he was even slightly nervous about the prospect of kissing since he looks just as cool and tough as always. All hard edges and well-practised indifference. If Peter didn't know better he'd think Arne didn't care either way wether they kiss or not, _kiss Arne, bloody hell_ , but Peter does know better. And he knows Arne.  
  
"I guess", he stutters.  
  
All colour seems to drain from Arne's face and he swallows convulsively a couple of times, even as he nods, and it's the first time Peter has ever seen him lose his cool. It makes him feel a bit bolder, at least bold enough to stand up. It makes them level with each other. Arne looks genuinely scared and Peter finds himself taking a step towards him as slowly as you might approach a wild animal if you don't want it to run away. _Arne looks like might run away too._ Peter pauses before he takes the next step. For some reason he wipes his palms on the side of his trouser legs, even though they aren't sweaty. _Gives them something to do_ , he figures.  
  
Finally he's closed the remaining distance between them. And for a moment they just stand like this, staring into each other's eyes, breathing evenly to try and calm down their hearts.  
  
In the end, it's Arne who leans in. Peter instinctively jerks back, but quickly surges forward again. His nose bumps against the other boy's cheek as he kisses him quickly, just dabs his lips with his own really, then it's Arne who flinches back. Peter stays still and waits. This time when Arne leans in he does so slowly, and Peter doesn't move at all. They slot their mouths together gently and Peter feels his heart jump in his chest. His fingers twitch against his legs, eager to _touch_ , but he's worried he'll scare the other boy off.  
  
But Arne surprises him. He moves back just enough to wet his lips, then when he moves forward again it's with his whole body. _Chest to chest, crotch to crotch_ , Peter's pulse is racing, as are his thoughts. _Is this all happening to quickly_ , he thinks. No answer comes to him. _It's all happening, now_ , that's all he knows. Then Arne's fingertips brush against his jaw and he can't think at all. His eyes flutter closed of their own accord, and he puts his hands on the other boy's hips.  
  
Arne tilts his head slightly to the side and opens his mouth a little. It's hot and wet and Peter feels dizzy from the intensity of it. He's got butterflies and Arne's hands are in his hair. Then there's heat in his groin and an all too familiar, pulsing pressure between his legs. For a second he panics silently and is just about to move his hips back, but before he can Arne is pressing even closer and _he's hard too_. Peter moans into the kiss and Arne seems to try and suck the noise into himself. Then finally they wrench apart, both gasping for breath.  
  
"Fuck man", Arne swears.  
  
He's out of breath. Peter's butterflies like that. He does too. And he's not so scared anymore. Arne doesn't seem to be either. On the contrary he looks cooler than ever. Peter smiles at that, and Arne snickers a little, so Peter chuckles, just because, and it feels great.  
  
"I could get used that..." he says.  
  
"Yeah", Arne agrees.  
  
He drags his fingers through Peter's hair one last time, almost as if he was petting him, and even though the thought is weird, Peter moves into it, like a cat might. The cocky smile on Arne's face softens a bit.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?"  
  
Arne and Peter spring apart. Torkild is standing in the doorway, staring at them like he'd just caught them ballet dancing. _Or kissing_ , Peter thinks. _So yeah._  
  
Stefan shows up behind him, chewing loudly on some crisps.  
  
"What's going on?" He asks.  
  
"Are you faggots or what?" Torkild asks, and he looks genuinely puzzled.  
  
"No!" Arne says quickly and Peter feels his stomach drop, but then the other boy hangs his head a little and adds, "Maybe..."  
  
He glances at Peter, almost shyly. Peter feels his face heat up a little.  
  
"Yeah", Peter answers, answers Torkild and Stefan, and Arne too.  
  
The smile Arne quickly hides is pleased, not smug. _And that's all that matters_ , Peter thinks.  
  
"For fuck's sake", Torkild mutters, but there's no hostility in his voice at all.  
  
"Since when?" Stefan asks around another mouthful of crisps.  
  
Torkild rolls his eyes and gives him a gentle shove.  
  
"What do _you_ think..."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Torkild turns to Arne and Peter again. He looks thoughtful, and maybe just a tad bit bothered. Then he shrugs.  
  
"Yeah okay..."  
  
Peter can literally feel Arne relax next to him, and he gives Torkild a grateful smile. Torkild just rolls his eyes again.  
  
"Just no funny business around me", he mutters. "Like gay sex stuff. Okay."  
  
"Nah, fuck man", Arne scoffs, but his cheeks grow a little pink.  
  
Peter feels his own face heat up again too, but the sight of Arne blushing sort of out-weighs his own embarrassment. It's the cutest thing he's ever seen. And it's all he can think about for the rest of the night.


End file.
